


The touch of space

by RoseMeister



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Just something short, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMeister/pseuds/RoseMeister
Summary: Petra's distracted.





	The touch of space

The Queen’s throne room is magnificent. Space and infinity, swirling endlessly. If she stares at it too long, it makes her feel as if she is built from space dust, from the shattered bones of long dead stars. Makes her wonder, almost, what it felt like for that first generation of Awoken, to be unbuilt and rebuilt, to be not quite human but not quite not.

“Petra.” Mara says, softly. Barely more than a whisper, but loud enough to send shocks through her system, to make her jolt and focus back on reality, the present.

“I’m sorry, my Queen.” Petra says, not quite looking at her. Turns herself ramrod straight, more tin soldier than living woman. Betrays even that attempt at professionalism, feeling heat rise up into her face, knows without thinking that Mara notices. She always does.

There’s a light touch on her arm, little more than a brush of contact, and yet. It makes that nervous, embarrassed feeling so much worse, makes her wish she were better at acting.

Even then, she’s not even sure she could ever hide secrets from Mara and her bright eyes.

She looks across finally, finds Mara watching her, smile soft as she leans her chin on her hand. Knows in that single second that Mara knows everything. Wonders, quietly, distantly, in the part of her mind that still functions, whether that’s good or not.

“What exactly is distracting you, my Wrath?”

It’s almost too much. It’s always almost been too much. Mara and her sharp eyes, her warm voice, her almost possessive words. Petra knows well the story of the first Queen’s Wrath, the woman whose shadow she isn’t convinced she’ll ever escape. How she tried to kill Mara, when they first met, only to freeze at the sight of her, unable to harm anyone so beautiful. It sounds almost absurd, a romantic story to entertain children, but Petra believes it. Believes it even more the closer she stands to Mara, with every second spent under her gaze.

“I was just… admiring the room, my Queen. It’s beautiful.”

Mara’s eyes don’t leave her face, but her smile grows wider still. “It is, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> petra venj owns my entire gay heart 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://octopusdragon.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/AdaarHerah) if anyone's curious


End file.
